penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Squall Fogbend
Appearance he is a man with pale blue skin, long dark grey hair that flows around like it buffered by unfelt winds and his eyes have a cloudy swirl like a tempest. Despite this rather fierce look he is constantly fidgeting especially after the trauma of recent events. *art belongs to original owner no info on them could be found* Personality while normaly quiet and reserved not speaking unless spoken to recent trama has made him a very nervous and twitchy individule. At his heart however he is a kind soul who will always try to help in whatever small way he can. Events of Childhood As the only one of his siblings born a genasi like his father Squall always stood out. His family had long served the Noble house of lucas and grew up with their children becoming especially close to Joey as she like him was also an outcast for their differences. despite his difference his childhood was generally happy. Events of Adolescence As he grew older he was assigned to be Joeys personal manservant ( later retainer) and had many small adventures together. As Joey trained to be recognised as a knight there he also secretly trained himself with Joey to fight as well as he didn’t like the idea of being left behind, especially since his friend would be going around and in need of a translator. Joey and squall where a dynamic duo of sorts always getting into mischief and somehow making through it. Sharing life's ups and downs and secrets. Events of Adulthood As he entered adulthood he found himself still being sucked into events way over his head. From combat to negotiations nd petty squabbles as his job had him help Joey interact with officials in landlocked nations When events led to Joey to be banished in all but name he elected to follow and was present cheering her on during the events that led to her being invited to join the Guild which he followed her to as well Defining Event After the hero's left to face the forces of Tiamat. He remained behind in the guildhall. when news of their failure reached them he continued to remain hoping that they would return. as days then weeks passed and supplies dwindled he fled to the forest and scrounged for things to eat. His natural attunement to nature, which had always been present but never cultivated until desperate times forced him to, became more pronounced he found himself accidently in the druid circle in the woods and took a long abandoned staff and developed his powers and forged a bond with the wildlife. When chromatic forces came to raze this symbol of the dying age he lept into the ocean to escape and the marine life led him to a small cave where he then proceeded to live in for many more weeks and months until the inevitable happened. a group of sea dragons found him and though he tried his best to defend himself he was overwhelmed and was literly snached from the jaws of death by a flash of Platinum light. And now the next chapter of his story begins.Category:Player Character